


Evermore

by xMidnightDreamsx



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Family Drama, Immortality, Inspired by The Age of Adaline, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightDreamsx/pseuds/xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: AU. Bloom had never been close to anyone for fearing they might just spill out her devastating secret. After seven decades, she encounters a man who is as mysterious as she is. The two are simply drawn to each other at first sight. Old memories begins to resurface into her mind upon stumbling upon an old mansion that begins to haunt her. But question is: how are Edward and Lily involved with her former life?
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Marion/Oritel (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Evermore

_Prolouge_

The woman's bright blue eyes had fluttered unexpectedly wide open—utterly startled—upon several books being slammed onto the wooden table. It had scared the shit out of her. She spun on her heels, to the attention of source it came from, to see a man smirking directly at her.

"It's that time of _year_ again, Scarlet. You have to come, even if I have to drag you myself and force you out of your comfort zone," chuckled Sky, his blond hair untidy that fell to the tip of his shoulders. His richly blue eyes flickered with much warmth and delight.

The man couldn't understand why the woman wouldn't reason with him?

Scarlet for her part, rolled her eyes in annoyance.

It was genuine of Sky to show her kind gesture, but the woman wasn't in any mood to attended another yearly celebration, something that she didn't want to be reminded of what today's event marked in the calendar. It was New Years Eve. Simply another year had slipped by just like drinking wine causally under the summer's warm sun.

"Don't do this Scar, not like every year. It'll be fun! You know it's going to be different from last year, in fact, my parents are throwing a masquerade party. It'd be nice to see you dress up in something beautiful for once—not that you aren't of course—you're stunning and. . ." the man rambled on, blushing furiously.

He avoided her gaze. His eyes staring at his fidgeting hands nervously. He was one of a few people who would call her Scar. A shorter version of her name that obviously sounded more like a nickname that she grew accustomed to over time.

"Is this your attempt at flirting with me?" Scarlet smirked.

Sky went red beat in the face.

"It's terrible, you know but—" The woman pondered Sky's words.

The man was seemingly looking forward to this occasion all year long, actually to be precise, he wanted her to _come_ to the masquerade event that was personally being thrown by his parents. Scarlet had opened her mouth, and allowed the words to roll off her tongue. "Perhaps I'll reconsider, Sky. But I _can't_ make _any promises_ for staying too long, you know that."

A smile blossomed across his lips. "That's good to hear, Scarlet. Say, shall I pick you up around eight?"

Scarlet's cheek coloured pink.

"That won't be necessary Sky. Really, my grandfather could drop me off, he lives far off from—"

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "I'm _not_ buying any of your excuses Scar. Just be ready by eight, alright? It's just that one night I could do something for you. After all, you're my close friend." Sky winked.

The man hadn't given her a chance to protest. He couldn't even stop smiling at the woman. Scarlet let out a sigh in defeat, fully knowing that Sky can't be convinced otherwise. The redhead hadn't even known why she would give him a simple chance in getting to know her. Sure they were somewhat friends, but still the idea of being close friends evaded her mind entirely.

"Fine."

"I knew you _couldn't_ resist my charms," the blond-haired man joked playfully.

The woman clicked her tongue. "Don't get _to_ use to the idea Sky. It's just this one night I'll be celebrating outside of my comfort zone."

"I know."

Scarlet had placed the last books on the shelf and glanced at the grandfather clock.

She was done with her shift for the night.

It was time for her to go back home and to prepare for the event that Sky was supposedly going to take her of his courtesy of course, rather than allowing her to stay home with her family, as she'd normally done every year.

Staying at home was simple and quiet. The woman had always enjoyed her family's company. No need of worrying of whom she might come across with. If only her life could be so much simpler than it actually was. But no. It had to be complicated.

The redhead had grabbed her thick coat and wore it on along with her wool scarf and matching beanie.

The woman glanced at her cellphone screen to see several missed text messages from her family who were concerned about her running late than usual. She clocked out for the night and opened the door to be greeted by a frosty weather.

A bright yellowish-light had flooded into the driveway.

The taxi cab had stopped in front of a magnificent estate that was covered in thick, brilliant white snow. Lamppost were lit, providing enough light to walk through the darkened path. Snow was heavily pelting down harder on the cab as the windshields were moving back and fourth at fast pace.

Relief had swirled in her chest, upon the familiarity of this place.

She was finally home. Her safe little haven.

A small graceful smile formed on her lips as she unlocked the door and slipped inside.

The redhead had finally took of her coat and put it on the rack as well as taking off her heels that had been killing her feet all day. She still had a few hours left before going to the masquerade party. All she needed was some peace and quiet if she could get some.

"Hello Mom." A deep, thick voice had spoke, startling the supposedly young woman who looked no older than a day of twenty-five.

The redhead woman spun on her feet to see her grown son who was a head taller than her despite his current old age. The man smiled down at her ever so softly. His blue eyes, the same shade of his mother's were filled with much love and worry over his beloved mother. His dark brown hair was going completely silver with a few places that remained dark. His face was marked with many wrinkles especially near the corners of his eyes and around the corners of his lips. His beard full of silver with only a few areas remaining brown. He ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Hello Elias, darling! You startled me," Scarlet panted heavily, a little shook.

The woman immediately regained her composure and gazed at her son who was in his late-seventies. Another sign that reminded her of her own problems that she cursed with every fiber of her being. Her existence alone was a damned curse.

Scarlet couldn't help but feel rather envious at the sight of her own son's appearance in which she seriously lacked. Seeing his once dark hair going sliver had caused her the urge of wanting to dye her own vibrant red hair the same shade as her son's. But she had decided against it, knowing that no matter what attempt she'd try to do—the red would always come back.

Reminding Scarlet of her undying fate.

The wrinkles that lined his face was something Scarlet had desired upon herself.

Just spotting a single grey hair in her own would make her elated in such discovery. But nevertheless it had never happened and thus _would never_ happen. She was immune to ravages of time.

As being Elia's mother, Scarlet was delighted over the fact that her son hadn't inherited her strange ability of not being able to age properly like every other human being. In fact, she had admitted to her own-self that she was _abnormal_ —that there was something wrong with her DNA that was preventing her from getting older.

"I didn't mean to rattle you, mom," the man smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulder, guiding her inside the toasty manor.

The wooden floor had squeaked as they progressed to walk into the living room, passing the spiraling metallic staircase. A large, old, style chandelier hung from the ceiling—it seemed to be dated back to the early forties. A hue of soft yellow light spilled into the living room, where Scarlet's smile had stretched out even further.

There were several portraits hung on the wall—all were displayed of herself. Her former deceased husband Dante Hart, in which the two wed, both beaming brightly. Though the photo wasn't in color but grey and black. Another picture aside her wedding day, was a picture of herself, her husband and their newborn son Elias. She couldn't believe how much time had flown by. It'd been so long ago.

To her, it always felt like these events had happened yesterday.

It'd made Scarlet's eyes fill with tears upon such old memories that only existed in her mind and the photos were there for proof over the full, wonderful, rich life she had lived until one day she had suddenly stopped aging to her misfortune.

Time had stopped ticking for her.

It had happened so abruptly.

Her smile vanished from her face over the times that she had to personally travel from place to place endlessly. Each time, it was done quickly and quietly until her dearest son had requested that she should live with him permanently. And Scarlet did. But course it'd been done under the impression that Elias was her maternal grandfather.

It was easy just from taking a single glance and seeing the family resemblance thus no one would question Scarlet's mysterious agelessness. It was that one secret that she had managed to keep to herself and for the rest of eternity. And that was the only secret she wouldn't tell a damn soul about. No one had to know. She didn't want to be regarded as some kind of crazy lady or for being labeled as a freak.

No no one had to know about her secret. Another reason as to why she hadn't had desired to make any sorts of friends and to be associated with people on a daily basis and especially not having her photo being taken. It would be a dead giveaway.

"Sky called me to let me know he's going to pick you up."

Scarlet stopped in her tracks, stunned. "Oh, did _he_ now?"

 _Sky_ somehow managed to call her son, Elias, who would play the role of being her maternal grandfather. Just great. _How_ in the damned world had Sky come across Elias in the first place?

"How did he get your number?" she raised a quizzical brow.

Scarlet had to speak to Sky about it later. She hated the idea that someone was trying to reach out to her in such a way. Cold chills ran down her spine in pure fear. The idea of someone trying to track her down just left an unwelcoming and an ominous feeling within her chest. It was one of those feelings that she couldn't exactly shake off.

"We met the other day, when I stopped by the library returning a few books. Sky's a fine young bloke if you ask me, kind and friendly. He rambled enough about you which makes me think he does fancies you as a friend. He doesn't mean any kind of harm, mom. But if you feel pressured into going out—"

Scarlet placed a hand on his cheek, her blue eyes shinned with tenderness.

"I'll be alright, love. One night a year, I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world if I did go."

"Just enjoy yourself for once."

"I will."

A small smile played across her lips, once she stepped into her bedroom.

Her bedroom was filled with scent of sweet vanilla—her attention had fallen on the burning candles. Many of her old photo dating back from the early twentieth century were scattered in photo frames that a few were hung on the wall and some on her vanity and wooden dresser.

Scarlet's sapphire eyes had fallen on a particular photograph of her former, past family. Tears had crept up at the corner of her eyes and blinked it away. It'd been about a century ago that this had been taken by the photographer.

A family of four that consisted of a young mother holding a newborn girl that was wrapped in the softest silk, a tall, muscular man holding a toddler around the age of three or four, with short curly hair.

The woman had closed her eyes and easily imagined the colours of her family. She and her mother shared the vividly red hair (hence why she'd given herself the name Scarlet). The distinguishable trait between her and Marion were the eyes in which Scarlet had inherited the blues from her maternal grandmother Lassandra instead of the bright shade of emerald.

Her father had dark hair with brown eyes and her older sister had blond hair with hazel eyes beaming. Marion. Daphne. Oritel and herself. Her name wasn't really Scarlet. No. That wasn't written on her birth certification. Her true name was Bloom. A name that she hadn't used or heard from someone's tongue in several decades, Bloom Sparks.

Her alias name was currently Scarlet Evans which still sounded strange and utterly foreign. It was too dangerous to use her birth name during this period in time. There would be endless amount of questions as to how she'd ended up in such a predicament state. It would be impossible to explain without anyone labeling her as utterly deranged in the head.

The picture been taken around the time of her birth.

December 10th, 1905, making her a century plus fifteen years old. God. She _shouldn't_ be existing in such a time. She should be dead, buried deep beneath the ground along with her husband, parents, and older sister and being reduced to nothing but bones.

Hell, she had her son Elias, in her forties. That just sounded plainly wrong in her opinion. Scarlet had brushed those feelings away, as she shouldn't be wallowing up in her past. It would only give her further heartbreak.

A party did sound pleasant in her ears. It would relieve her from her old lingering memories.

Maybe a quick fling is what she really needed to change her current mood.

Perhaps, this was one of the rarest opportunity that she could mingle around with people.

A masquerade party where people dressed in beautiful, glittering gowns that swished about their sides, along with a decorated mask that concealed their faces. It was a perfect night to be celebrating New Years Eve and Scarlet had an idea as to what she ought to wear to such an occasion.

Scarlet had pulled out a stunning gown from her walk in closet.

It was a rich midnight blue gown that glittered under the light. It hadn't revealed much skin with the exception of the sleeves for being translucent and decorated in precious gemstones, and giving off modest cleavage. It was an exquisite gown that would fit perfectly with her mask.

Scarlet heard deep voices—one belonged to her son's and the other was obviously Sky's. Her heart papillate in her chest and against her ribs. Her entire body trembled in nervousness. She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck.

 _I got this._ The woman let out her breath and stepped out of her room as her heels clicked.

_"Scarlet?"_

Sky suddenly flushed in the face, as he breathed out her name. He was drowned by her beauty and how the gown complemented her pale skin and brilliant red hair that caused her pop out strikingly. Her mask took a shape of a monarchy butterfly with blue and silver gemstones covering it.

Elias turned to see his mother dressed beautifully and he took her hand once she approached both men. He kissed his mother on the forehead lovingly and turned back directly to the young man. His expression instantly morphed into that of seriousness.

"Now young man, you have my granddaughter back around one. No later than that understood?"

Scarlet had never seen Elias being so stern from before, not even a faint smile crossed his face. The man was highly protective when it had come to his family's wellbeing.

Sky nodded firmly. "Don't worry sir. She'll be back before you know it."

"Excellent." Elias clasped Sky's shoulder, giving him a pat on the back.

Scarlet gave a quick kiss on Elias' cheek and reassuring the man that she'll back home safe and sound. She grabbed her thick black wool coat and buttoned it up, bracing for the cold weather that awaited her outside once again. The blond-haired man had looped his arm around the redhead's waist and led her to his black car, where the driver was waiting for the duo to make their appearance.

* * *

Sky took Scarlet's hand, helping to her feet.

The redhead woman gazed at the magnificent sight. Everything was lit and heavily decorated with several balloons in colors—black, gold, and silver. Colorful lights glittered through the dark night. It was defiantly a sight to behold. She never had been to Sky's place from before, despite the many times he'd personally insisted for her to come.

Servants had filled the place, taking the guests coats, leather jackets, and purses into a single spacious room. It appeared that the man's family were extremely well off, judging from the way they had everything organized. The women were dressed in dazzling gowns—though some preferred to wear shirt gowns—along with their masks and the men were dressed in regal suits as if they were commanding the women's attention.

People were causally flirting, kissing, and erupting into laughter.

They were enjoying their magnificent New Years Eve with no single worry lingering over their heads, with the exception of those who were drinking the champagne like it was water. Those people would soon experience a hangover the following morning. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. The music was loud and blaring as it bounced off the walls.

Sky and Scarlet stepped into the ballroom. Her blue eyes darted off to every corner of the room that decorated stunningly. The room was filled with several guest who sipped from their glass of wine or champagne of their preference.

 _"SKY!"_ a man's voice boomed in the crowd, his hand waving in midair trying to catch the blond's attention.

Sky turned on his heels to see a brown-haired man with a blond-haired woman who was dressed in a sexy black dress that hugged her body a little too much that what Scarlet would prefer. Not that she had any judgment on that, but she had preferred to be a bit more modest with the way she would dress herself. The blondie was stunning as she gazed at her lover. The man for his part, seemed to be relishing her company upon spotting his smile going wide.

"Brandon!" Sky shook his best-friend's hand and soon turned to the blond woman. "Stella, why you look radiant this evening as always."

Stella's smile grew. "Why I'm _charmed_ by your words, Sky."

Brandon's gaze had fallen on the mysterious redheaded woman dressed in a stunning midnight blue gown. He bright red-hair was let down in soft curls. She stood besides Sky as if he were accompanying her. He furrowed his dark brows together in confusion. Who was that woman?

"Brandon, Stella, this is Scarlet Evans, the girl I've been telling you about." Sky introduced.

"Oh." Stella and Brandon shared an expression, both flushing brilliantly pink in the face.

"Please accept my apologize I didn't realize that you're Scarlet. Sky has told us much about you. Brandon Shields and this is my wife Stella Shields." Brandon said, shaking the young woman's hand.

"There's no reason to apologize. We weren't acquainted from before. It's a pleasure to meet you, both," Scarlet returned a smile.

"So where are the others?" Sky asked, noticing that it was only Stella and Brandon sitting on the booth.

"Somewhere in the room I suppose," Brandon replied smoothly.

"Very informative Brandon." Sky turned his attention back on Scarlet. "There's a few people I want you to meet Scarlet and someone very personal to me, if you don't mind."

"None at all."

Scarlet took a seat at the booth besides Stella.

The redhead had watched as Sky had disappeared into a sea of crowds. She had never been to such a huge event like this in many decades and a part of her felt troubled by simply being hear with people who would surely remember her face for who knows how long. It almost made her feel uncomfortable.

"Your dress looks very lovely Scarlet. It has a vintage touch about it."

"Thank you Stella." Scarlet said, though she felt a bit anxious over the fact that she was just gazing at her, perhaps studying her appearance. A swell of regret bubbled in her chest. Maybe she _shouldn't_ have come. But she was wearing a mask that disguised most of her facial features.

Awkward silence hung in the air.

"So how long have you known Sky for?" Scarlet pressed her lips together. She was curious.

The redhead woman knew Sky for about four or five months long. She'd met him in early summer, back in June, but it'd been only as a partner. But other than that, she wasn't exactly a close person with the man. It was a nice courtesy.

"I'd known Sky for most of my life. You see our parents had ties from their high school years. But as for the girls, we'd met them during their sophomore or junior year, which was about twenty-years ago or so—"

"Ugh! Brandon your making us _sound_ _so_ old, which we're _not_." Stella had crossed her arms displeased with her husband's explicit details.

Scarlet lifted an eyebrow over _Stella's definition_ of being _old_. She was amused by her. The blondie had _no_ _idea_ of what it actually meant to be old. The blondie still had that youthful glow despite a few crinkles around the corner of her eyes and the deep laugh line.

"Hold on a second! Stella, is that a few grey strands I spot in your hair?" Brandon's lips had twisted into a childish grin. His brown eyes filled with love towards his wife, despite teasing her, almost as if it were his hobby to pick on Stella.

Stella's bright hazel eyes turned into saucers.

Her face was painted a bright shade of red in irritation.

"So me being thirty-eight is _old_ huh?" Stella's voice had dropped dangerously low. Brandon stiffened over hearing his wife's deadly voice. Brandon's blood ran cold, realizing his mistake. He shouldn't have spoke those precise words. It offended most women, though some had preferred their aging and Scarlet happened to be one of them.

"A tip of advice Brandon, you should never scorn a woman's age, otherwise she might retaliate back." Scarlet took a sip from her champagne, as she watched the scene between husband and wife unfold—though they were squabbling as if they were young children but in a lighthearted manner.

"Stella!"

"Brandon!"

Scarlet turned her head to see a big group of people heading towards their way upon recognizing Brandon and Stella, sitting in the booth. They were dressed in radiating dress with the exception of two women who decided to wear pantsuit instead, still wearing a glistening mask that blended well with their outfits.

"Hey guys!" Stella flashed a smile. Her expression had become light and cherry once more. Brandon for his part threw a grin, enjoying his glass that was now half empty. They greeted the Shields couple with delighted expressions before turning their attention onto the mysterious redhead woman dressed in midnight blue.

"This is Scarlet everyone," Stella introduced to her friends. Apparently, they all seemed close with each other, almost like they were some kind of family unit—of course not blood related.

"Hello." Scarlet greeted.

"Hi, I'm Nabu and this is Aisha, my wife." A dark-haired man had his arms wrapped around the woman's waist dressed in velvet purple—the beadings, glittering under the faint light. Her aqua eyes twinkled in delight.

The next couple, were Helia and Flora, also married—something about the couple's soft demeanor had reminded Scarlet of her older sister, Daphne. She shook that thought out of her head.

Scarlet wasn't sure why she had thought about Daphne in that very moment. Her older sister was long gone from the world of the living. The redhead felt as if she were alone in the world, no one able to understand her secret besides Elias. Her secret of being immortal was safely tucked away within herself and that of her family.

Musa and Riven, in Scarlet's view, were both firey and had conflicted personalities, but the duo truly cherished each other's company. Tecna and Timmy, were what Scarlet would label as being highly intelligent in science and technology, in a way she grew highly discomforted by such knowledge. It was no fault of Tecna or Timmy, but it merely reminded Scarlet of her near tragic fate. The redhead woman swallowed hardly and dissolved the disdainful memory of the near-incident that happened somewhere in the mid-sixties.

"Scarlet," Sky's loud voice pierced through blaring music, grabbing the redhead's attention onto him and an unrecognizable blond-haired woman with amber colored eyes. Her hair was in a updo style with a gleaming silver tiara, dressed in a strapless crimson down with ruffles swished about her. Golden colored gloves and a matching golden mask. "This is Diaspro Evergreen, my fiancé and soon to be wife. Diaspro, I told you all about Scarlet."

"Why of course! Sky did tell me all about you and your remarkable achievements, really," Diaspro's tone had sounded like sweetened honey. A tone that Scarlet had automatically detected as being fake. She was just putting a facade appearance.

There was something about Diaspro that gave off a wrong vibe—a royal pain in the arse.

Of course, Scarlet had pretended to like the unknown woman she'd met no more than a few minutes ago. A forced smile played across her dark red lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Diaspro."

A tight smile crossed the blond's face.

Apparently, Diaspro didn't like her either, not that Scarlet needed her approval anyways.

Scarlet for her part, had felt excluded in the group's conversation as they had reminisced over the many wonderful years they had shared together, through their ups and down moments. Through difficult and easy times. Happiness and sadness. The many emotions that had spilled from their lives and more importantly, each of them had found love with their significant other and had children of their own with the exception of Sky and Diaspro.

The one thing she couldn't do was to be able to fall freely in love again.

No. It would be utterly impossible for her to find that kind of rare love. And even if Scarlet had manage to find a man again, she could only be with him for a what a couple of years—ten years at most—before he'll start noticing that she _wasn't_ aging. What would happen by then? She shuddered.

No matter how hard Scarlet would try from a different perspective, it would always be the same outcome. Nothing would last forever unlike herself. She was simply doomed to a terrible and heartbreaking fate. No one would understand her curse.

Explosion of bright color and lights burst like golden dust, and silver moonlight throughout the room like a series of fireworks. Streamers of sliver and gold showered the room entirely as people continued to cheer, clinking their glass together and dance in celebration of closing the old year and welcoming the New Year to come.

"What's your New Years resolution Scarlet?" Nabu asked curiously.

Scarlet debated for a good minute as a smile had stretched across her face.

"To live this year as though it were my last." Scarlet took a sip from her glass.

"Ah, you're a dare devil." Riven implied, heavily interested with the redhead's implications of words. It sounded awfully similar to what he had said many years when he was in his early twenties.

"You could say that," she smiled.

"What about finding true love?" a light-brown haired woman spoke, her jade green eyes flickering with such curiosity. Her fingers intertwined with that of her husband Helia's as the man looked at his wife with pure adoration and genuine love.

"I don't think that's part of my plans for this year. I'm only twenty-six and there's still time." Scarlet said, though she knew it wasn't entirely possible. That kind of idea of finding true love hadn't existed in her life and nor would ever be. It was something she could only fantasize about in her dreams.

"Twenty-six is young, but still you never know. Who knows maybe your mystery man is here Scarlet in this very room." Stella smirked.

Scarlet could feel the heat travel up to her cheeks—blushing furiously. "I think I'll pass on that Stella."

The blond raised a brow. "Do you have anything against men?"

"What? No! Not at all. I just prefer being single for the time being and—"

"So why don't you have a little fun since your single! You could easily kiss some random guy in here."

At this point, Scarlet was utterly mortified. It was true that she was single and kissing some man in here would be easy since she could easily disappear into the darkened night. But sometimes a kiss, can spark an unwanted emotion that could linger behind. The thought itself scared her.

"Oh, I spot a single man, probably early thirties, with light reddish-blond hair looking absolutely uninterested, as he fiddles with his glass of champagne desperately seeking out solitary with a certain kind of woman. You certainly fit that criteria." Stella and Musa had looped their arm with Scarlet's on each side. The two women smirked at the redhead as they forcefully dragged her to the opposite side of them room despite her protests.

Scarlet's eyes went wide open in alarm, as Musa and Stella had let go of both of her arms unexpectedly sending her stumbling across from the unrecognizable man who was gazing through the window, drinking in the scene of the magnificent party.

The redhead had unintentionally collided into the mysterious man, causing his drink to spill. She felt her cheeks burned at the sheer embarrassment. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. Sweats had formed on her forehead. If anything, she was practically trembling from the inside—her blood surging throughout her entire body.

Scarlet was going to get her revenge back upon Stella and Musa later if she ever crossed paths with them.

Scarlet's breath was caught in her throat at the sight of the mysterious man, almost dazed by his presence. It was as if everything had froze in time. The once loud music fading. The guests had blurred into the background. The only thing she could possibly hear was the sound of her pounding heart that instantly soared right out her chest into the highest of colds.

Her breath for air grew shallow and steady.

The man's light gray eyes had gazed down at the redhead woman who was staring directly at him in a frozen state. A flush had spread across her freckled cheeks at being caught. He stretched out his gloved hand down towards the fallen woman. Scarlet carefully studied the man's gesture—though the one thing that had popped out strikingly were his light gray eyes against his dark purple attire that reflected back to some sort of Victorian Era.

 _Scarlet stop,_ the voice whispered in the back of her head, urging her to stop associating herself with the man. It was utterly difficult to resist such an urge.

Was she actually infatuated by his mere appearance? Despite not being able to see the man's sharp line and hard angles due to his mask concealing most his facial features. The moment she placed her hand in the stranger's. Her skin tingled in delight. Her chest was filled with butterflies, and they were all scattered inside of her.

Scarlet saw a spark of interest linger in his gray eyes. "You know, it's _not_ _polite_ not to apologize back."

The redhead woman was scandalized by the man's sudden words that struck her like thunderbolts. Though she turned her head in the direction where the group were—glaring. She flustered brightly and jumped to the point. "I do—please forgive me for the sudden intrusion. My friends, well—they had a very ludicrous idea in mind."

His lips curved into an interesting smile. "Please pry to tell me what is _your_ _friends'_ ludicrous idea?"

The woman averted her gaze.

She _couldn't_ look the man directly in the eyes and spill those utter, damned, cursed words to a stranger, now _could_ she? Her breath ragged. It was too ridiculous to say to a complete stranger.

The unnamed man gently lifted her chin with the index of his finger. His eyes traveled up her from her hips, waist, chest, eventually to her face that was concealed by a butterfly shaped masked, that glistened under the colorful lights. He noted her bright sapphire eyes that gleamed. If anything, the seductive woman was certainly was to his preference, even her calm demeanor, something that wasn't commonly found in most women these days.

The moment his finger touched her chin, Scarlet had the urge to melt into the stranger's arm. Her emotions were slowly spiraling out of control. After a couple of deep breaths, she finally forced herself to look up and meet his gaze, staring him head-down.

"Their ludicrous idea was for me to _kiss_ a complete _stranger_ once the clock strikes midnight."

"Is that so?"

"Apparently."

"Ah, that does sound tempting." He whispered smoothly in Scarlet's ear, and the man glanced at his watch, there was only a couple of minutes before the clock strikes midnight—officially settling in to the New Year.

Scarlet snorted. "I'd say, you seemed to be agreeing with their ridiculous notion."

"We do have about two minutes to spare before midnight," the man smirked.

"I mean kissing a total stranger is something I'm _not_ exactly willing to do, you know," Scarlet had grabbed another glass of champagne and took a sip from it.

"And is there any reason for you to object?" he pressed the question.

Scarlet had stiffened. To be fair, it had been a long time since she had been intimate with a man. She had long forgotten what a feeling of a kiss would be like. To be honest with herself, she was nervous.

"I never kissed anyone from before," Scarlet couldn't help but speak those words. A lie. It wasn't like she could admit her entire history to this stranger in just a minute—besides he didn't need to know. After all, after tonight she was more than likely she wasn't going to see this stranger again.

"Well, I guess you're about to find out." He gazed into her bright blue eyes, lifting her chin. His tone so soft and warm that made Scarlet's heart pound heavily within her chest. It made her flutter from the inside either out of nervousness or curiosity. She wasn't exactly too sure which one was it.

They glanced around to see many people gathered around their friends and families in happiness as they shared those last moments of the year before starting anew. With new resolutions and promises to make within the year.

_"Three!"_

_"Two!"_

The man had gently pressed his lips against Scarlet's soft lips. His hands placed behind her back, though his right hand was slowing making it's way up to her head, as he glided his fingers through Scarlet's long red curls.

In that moment, Scarlet had felt a surge of hot blood coursing through her entire body. It was an indescribable feeling. One that she hadn't felt in decades. It felt almost too good to be true. The feeling was quite addictive as Scarlet had desired for more.

_"One!"_

The sounds loud of fireworks had been emitted into the darkened skies, startling both Scarlet and the unnamed man. They broke apart from what appeared to be a long two minute kiss.

For Scarlet's part, she hadn't realized that she had her own hands behind the man's neck as she looked at him tenderness. Her sapphire eyes sparked with much delight and desire. The duo take in each other's appearances. They hadn't tore off their gaze from each other as Scarlet tried to make sense of what just happened.

 _They_ kissed.

Well _she_ kissed.

And it felt utterly delightful to be _kissed_ by a _man_ again.

For that one moment, the redhead woman had felt exhilarated. Scarlet's lips curled into a warm smile as she looked at the reddish-blond haired man who smiled softly at her.

"Happy New Year!" Scarlet beamed.

"Yes. . . Happy New Year!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish this last year on New Years Day 2020, but I never got to it and I barely had two pages of this written. Anyways, hopefully year 2021 brings us joy and happiness, and overall a much better year than 2020 which I'm glad that it's behind us.
> 
> My resolution for this is: to complete one of my fics lol ;D
> 
> This story was inspired by The Age of Adaline movie back in 2015 when I'd watched it in the movies theater and absolute fell in love with how beautiful the story. I watched it maybe about three to four times this year alone, 2020. This will comes with different twists. Oh, there might be some Cinderella references and themes hinted in the story.
> 
> Originally again, I was going to publish this during New Years Day 2021, but alas it'd never worked out to my favor as always lol! XD
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this fic! Don't worry I'll be back with my other fics such Disoriented Memories and A Tale Of Two Families (Winx Club x Harry Potter) soon!


End file.
